WonKyu Sorry, I Must Kill You
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: WonKyu (Siwon X Kyuhyun). Apakah 'cinta' bisa jadi 'obsesi? Apakah 'obsesi' bisa membuat sesorang menjadi 'psiko? M for sadis scene yang belum tentu bikin merinding.


**Title:** **Sorry, I Must Kill You**

 **Author :** Han Eun Kyo a.k.a kyo051096

 **Cast :**

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

 **Pair:** WonKyu **(** Siwon **X** Kyuhyun **)**

 **Genre :** Romance, Angts, Hurt, sadis scene (?) yang belum tentu bikin merinding

 **Rated :** T+ to M (for sadist scene)

 **Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka, SM ent. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

 **Warning : YAOI! JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN!** OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), **aneh** **, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairing!**

 **Note :** Lirik lagu yang muncul di tengah fict itu lagu **야누스** (JANUS) milik **보이프렌드** (BOYFRIEND).

 **Summary :** WonKyu **(** Siwon **X** Kyuhyun **).** Apakah 'cinta' bisa jadi 'obsesi'? Apakah 'obsesi' bisa membuat sesorang menjadi 'psiko'?

Penasaran?

Check it out!

 _ **Sorry, I Must Kill You**_

 _ **WONKYU**_

 _ **Han Eunkyo**_

 _Present_

 **HAPPY READING**

"Kyunnie-ya~ Temani aku latihan dance hari ini ne, jaebal~" pinta –rayu- seorang namja tampan berlesung pipi pada namja manis dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun –nama namja manis itu- yang sedang sibuk memainkan PSPnya mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap namja tampan dihadapannya.

"Mianhae Siwon-hyung. Donghae-hyung akan menjemputku untuk membeli sesuatu yang penting hari ini. Kau dengan Sungmin-hyung saja ne?" sesal Kyuhyun.

Siwon menghembuskan nafas berat.

'Selalu saja seperti ini. Donghae, Donghae, Donghae. Apa tidak ada nama lain di otakmu itu?' batinnya kesal.

"Arraseo. Arraseo."

"Annyeong"

Tiba- tiba seorang namja tampan bermata indah menghampiri Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Lee Donghae –namja bermata indah itu- tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung mencium pipi kanan Kyuhyun, yang mampu membuat si empunya pipi merona hebat.

"Aish! Ada aku disini. Jadi tolong jangan bermesraan didepanku!" seru Siwon kesal.

"Ah, mianhae Siwon." Sesal Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Oh iya. Aku dan Kyunnie-chagi akan bertunangan seminggu lagi. Aku harap kau datang ne." Pinta Donghae sembari menyerahkan sebuah undangan pertunangan.

"Hm" Dan hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Siwon.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ne. Annyeonghigaseyo Siwon-hyung!" pamit Kyuhyun lalu berjalan bersama Donghae dengan mengapit lengan namja ikan itu.

Mereka berjalan dengan mesra, meninggalkan Siwon yang menatap kepergian mereka dengan hati yang serasa dicabik-cabik.

'Pertunangan? Cih, kau benar-benar akan merebut Kyunnie dariku? Haha, tak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi Lee Donghae'

 _Jigeum utgo itjiman aesseo chamgo isseo nan  
Tteollineun nae du soneul himkkeot japgo isseo nan  
Sokgo inneun geoya neon gwaenchantaneun nae mare  
Deung dwieseo nunmureul modu ssotgo isseo nan_

 _ **I may be smiling right now but I'm trying to hold it in  
I'm strongly clutching my two hands  
You're being deceived when I'm saying that I'm OK  
I am shedding all my tears behind your back**_

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamarnya yang nyaman, namja bermata indah bernama Lee Donghae itu menyalakan saklar lampu agar penerangan di kamarnya menyala.

Namun seseorang telah lebih dulu menyalakan saklar itu.

"Choi Siwon?" kagetnya melihat sosok namja didepannya.

Tatapan namja didepannya ini membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Tatapan yang begitu dingin dan menusuk, seakan ia ingin membunuh Donghae saat ini juga.

Siwon mendorong Donghae ke lantai dengan keras. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati bingkai foto yang dipajang di meja nakas dekat tempat tidurking size Donghae.

Siwon menatap foto berukuran sedang itu. Foto Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang terlihat sangat mesra.

Ia lalu membanting bingkai foto itu ke lantai.

Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari kantung kemejanya.

Fotonya dan Kyuhyun tiga tahun lalu saat mereka masihSMA.

Ia membelai foto itu dengan sayang, seakan sedang membelai wajah Kyuhyun.

"Dulu hubungan kami sangat indah. Mesra sekali sampai membuat orang-orang mengatakan kalau kami berpacaran. Namun sayangnya Kyunnie hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat sekaligus hyungnya. Padahal aku sangatmencintainya. Miris sekali bukan?" Perlahan Siwon tersenyum tulus. Namun setelah itu senyum tulusnya hilang tergantikan oleh senyum miris.

"Lalu seorang namja tiba-tiba datang dan merusak segalanya. Ia membuat hubungan persahabatan kami renggang dan mengambil hati KyunnieKU."Siwon menatap Donghae. Matanya berkilat marah.

" Aku rasa _si bangsat_ itu telah mencuci otak KyunnieKU. Selama ini ia selalu menolak namja ataupun yeoja yang menyatakan cinta padanya. Ia bilang ia lebih memilih bermain denganku daripada kencan dengan orang-orang itu. Tapi saat kau menyatakan cinta padanya, ia langsung menerimamu. Pasti kau mencuci otak Kyunnie. Aku yakin itu. Haha."

Donghae mulai memandang takut Siwon yang saat ini tengah tertawa miris. Namja tampan itu berfikir, mungkin Siwon sudah tidak waras lagi. Tadi ia tersenyum tulus, tersenyum miris, lalu marah padanya, dan saat ini ia tertawa.

Siwon mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celana hitam yangdipakainya. Mengarahkan benda itu pada Donghae dan mulai menyeringai.

"K...kau..."

"Heum? Waeyo Hae? Cih, nama kesayangan macam apa itu? Kenapa Kyunnie selalu memanggilmu dengan panggilan manis seperti itu? Bahkan sejak kau berhasil merebutnya, dia tidak pernah memanggilku dengan panggilan kesayangannya padaku dulu. Entah kenapa nama 'Siwonnie hyung' sudah berubah menjadi 'Hae hyungie'." Sinis Siwon sambil berjalan perlahan mendekati Donghae.

Donghae bergerak mundur. Ia tahu. Ia sangat mengetahui bahwa Siwon adalah ahli tembak. Ia sering mendengar cerita-cerita dari namjachingunya jika Siwon adalah penembak yang baik dan sering menyabet peringkat satu dalam perlombaan. Tentu ia tahu jika ia melawan, maka Siwon akan langsung menembaknya dengan akurat.

Jantung.

Ia tahu Siwon akan melesatkan peluru itu tepat dijantungnya.

Yah, walaupun ia juga tidak yakin Siwon akan melepaskannya. Namun setidaknya menunda peluru itu melewati jantungnya adalah hal yang terbaik, pikirnya.

"SEBENARNYA APA MAUMU?" sentak Donghae. Ia tidak mengerti semua ini. Tadi ia baru saja mengantar Kyuhyun pulang setelah membeli sepasang cincin untuk pertunangan mereka, lalu tiba-tiba saat memasuki kamarnya Siwon berada di hadapannya.

"Mauku? Aku hanya ingin Cho KyuhyunKU kembali." Pinta Siwon enteng.

"Mwo? Ternyata dugaanku selama ini benar. Kau memang menyukai Kyunnie." Ujar Donghae dengan ekspresi datar.

"Tapi tidak bisakah kau mengerti? Kyunnie juga mencintainya. Kami akan bertunangan lusa. Mengapa kau tidak bisa merelakannya? Apakah kau tidak ingin melihat Kyunnie bahagia?" lanjutnya dengan nada yang lebih bersahabat.

Siwon tetap berjalan ke arahnya. Hingga ia sampai didepan namja bermarga Lee ini. Namun sebelumnya dengan secepat kilat Siwon mengambil kayu yang terletak di lantai kamar Donghae –yang sebenarnya akan digunakan Siwon untuk memukul Donghae -.

"Aku tidak akan rela melihatnya menikahi namja dia tidak bahagia, tapi apapun alasannya dia harus menjadi milikku!"

 _ **Bugh**_

Siwon menghantam perut Donghae menggunakan kayu itu.

"AKH!"

 _ **Bugh**_

Kembali Siwon menghantam Donghae tanpa ampun, kali initepat di kepala namja Lee itu.

"AKH! G...geu...man...hae..."

Siwon menyeringai licik.

Ia menjambak rambut Donghae, memaksa Donghae untuk menatap matanya.

Terlihat darah segar mengalir deras dari sudut bibir Donghae.

"Sakit?" tanya Siwon –sok- iba.

"..."Donghae tidak menjawab.

Ia tahu Siwon tidak iba padanya. Jelas-jelas ia melihat seringai licik terpatri di bibir Siwon.

"Tidak sakit ya? Hah~ Anak ini sok kuat sekali."

Siwon menonjok pipi Donghae dengan keras.

Ia melakukan hal itu beberapa kali hingga seseorang datang dan menghentikannya.

"Siwon-hyung geumanhae!"

Kyuhyun, namja yang menghentikan Siwon itu memeluk Siwon dengan erat dari belakang.

Ia perlahan melirik ke arah calon tunangannya yang kelihatan sangat kacau dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari bibir, hidung dan kepalanya.

"K-Kyunnie…Sa…ranghae..."

Namja itu berusaha untuk melihat Kyuhyun. Ia menggapaikan tangannya berharap bisa meraih tubuh Kyuhyun. Namun apa daya, kini tubuhnya tidak mampu bekerja sama lagi dengan otaknya. Pandangan namja bermarga Lee itumulai mengabur seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang melemah.

"Cih"

 _ **DOR**_

"ANDWAE!"

 _Tteollideon jageun eokkaega geu jageun ipsuri  
Mianhae nae apeseo jujeo antneun neo  
Tteugeopdeon nareul samkigo ni nunmul humchimyeo  
Mianhae on himeul dahae anneun na_

 _ **Your small, trembling shoulders, your small lips  
I'm sorry – you collapse before me  
You swallow me up hotly and shed tears  
I'm sorry – you hug me with all your strength**_

Setelah decihan Siwon, terdengar suara tembakan dan teriakan Kyuhyun memenuhi rumah besar Lee Donghae.

"Hae Hyung!"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya pada Siwon dan beranjak untuk mendekati mayat calon tunangannya, namja yang sangat dicintainya.

'Kau benar-benar mencintainya' batin Siwon saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang dibanjiri air mata dan mulutnya yang tidak berhenti berteriak memanggil namja bangsat –menurut Siwon- yang baru saja mati itu.

Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun kasar.

"Sudah cukup dramanya. Ini semakin membuatku muak. Ish..."Desis Siwon.

Dengan kasar ia membanting tubuh Kyuhyun ke kasur milik namja Lee yang baru saja pergi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mianhae Siwon-hyung. Tapi aku benar-benar hanya menganggapmu sahabat sekaligus hyungku. Tidak lebih." Tegas Kyuhyun tanpa rasa takut ataupun gentar sedikitpun melihat Siwon yang perlahan menempelkan pisau dingin itu ke pipinya.

"Arraseo Kyunnie-chagi." Balas Siwon tanpa menatapKyuhyun. Namja yang terlalu dikuasai oleh cinta itu tetap menatap kegiatannya,mulai menyayat pipi Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Siwon mendorong mata pisau yang masih menempel di pipi namja manis didepannya, hingga darah segar mulai mengalir dari pipiKyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget. Ia memang sudah mengira Siwon akan menyiksanya. Namun ia tidak menyangka jika Siwon benar-benar nekad untuk membunuhnya.

'Bukankah dia mengatakan bahwa dia sangat mencintaiku?Mana ada orang yang membunuh orang yang dicintainya sendiri.' Batin Kyuhyun ngeri.

Siwon kembali mendorong mata pisau itu.

"Akh!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Ingin rasanya ia membuang jauh-jauh pisau itu darihadapannya, namun tali yang mengikat tangannya seakan membantu Kyuhyun untuk mengahadapi kematiannya.

"Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun." Aku Siwon sembari menatap mata indah Kyuhyun dalam.

"KALAU KAU MENCINTAIKU KENAPA KAU MENYIKSAKU SEPERTI INI,CHOI SIWON?" bentak Kyuhyun. Akhirnya ia menyerukan pertanyaan yang selama iniberputar di otaknya.

"KARENA AKU TERLALU MENCINTAIMU!" teriak Siwon sambilmenatap mata Kyuhyun nyalang.

"Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, maka aku harus memilikimu. H.A.R.U.S" ujar Siwon dengan nada lembut, namun mengerikan bagiKyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Menunggu apa yang akan dikatakanSiwon selanjutnya.

"Tapi Lee Donghae itu tiba-tiba datang di kehidupan kita dan merebut hatimu dariku."

Siwon mengangkat pisau itu lebih tinggi. Ia mengambilbeberapa helai rambut Kyuhyun, lalu memotongnya menggunakan pisau itu dengankasar.

"Kau bilang kau mencintainya. Kau bilang dia bilang kalian akan bertunangan. Dia menyuruhku datang ke pertunangan kalian. Haha." Racau Siwon. Ia membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun, menindihnya dan membelai pipinya.

"Tapi satu hal yang kalian tidak tahu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia memilikimu. Kau hanya MILIKKU selamanya, chagi."

Kyuhyun melirik mayat Donghae yang terbujur kaku cukupdekat dengannya.

'Apa aku akan berakhir seperti itu?' pikirnya miris.

"Baiklah." Ucap Kyuhyun yakin.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun heran.

"Kalau kau mau membunuhku, baiklah. Aku siap." UjarKyuhyun yakin.

Siwon tidak bergeming. Ia masih menatap Kyuhyun dengantatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan.

"Aku tau kejiwaanmu mulai terganggu. Sekarang kau bukan Choi Siwon namja baik hati yang selama duapuluh tahun ini kukenal. Sekarang kauadalah Choi Siwon namja PSYCO yang TEROBSESI padaku, membunuh namja yangkucintai dan bahkan ingin membunuhku." Jelas Kyuhyun dan menatap Siwon sinis.

"AKU BUKAN NAMJA PSYCO! DAN AKU MENCINTAIMU, BUKANTEROBSESI DENGANMU." Teriak Siwon.

Kini pisau di tangannya mulai kembali menyayat tubuhnamja yang sangat dicintainya –menurutnya- itu. Kali ini ia menyayat keduabelah pipi Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

Ia terus melakukannya tanpa perasaan. Kyuhyun hanyamelihat wajah seorang pembunuh dengan seringaian menakutkan disana. NamunKyuhyun juga sadar, dibalik wajah menyeramkan itu terdapat tatapan mata yangsangat terluka. Yah, walau bagaimanapun Choi Siwon tetaplah Choi Siwon. Namjabaik, penurut, polos dan pemaaf.

Ego dan hati nya tidak bisa bekerja sama kali ini. Begitupula dengan bibir dan matanya. Bibirnya boleh saja menyunggingkan seringaiankejam, namun sinar matanya seakan membiaskan bahwa ia tetap tidak tega untukmelakukan ini.

Namja tampan ini membuka simpul tali yang mengikat tanganKyuhyun, entah untuk apa ia melakukan itu.

Mata pisau itu perlahan turun ke dada Kyuhyun.

Seringaian Siwon makin terlihat jelas. Ia sedikitmenekan pisau itu dan menatap mata Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun. Sangat mencintaimu."

 _Neoui eokkaeneomeo baetneun hansum neoui eokkae neomeo chaoneun nunmul  
Geugeon naman aneun siseone namginda kkeutkkaji  
Neoui gieok ane salgo sipgo neoui gieok ane utgoman sipeo  
Babocheoreom geujeo neoege utneunda_

 _ **I let out a sigh past your shoulders, tears rise up past yourshoulders  
But only I know how I look  
I want to live in your memory till the end, I want to smile in your memory  
Like a fool, I just smile at you**_

Bulir air mata mulai turun dari mata indah sudah siap menanti kematiannya, Kyuhyun hanya pasrah menerima segalaperlakuan Siwon padanya.

"Eum... Kalau aku menancapkan ini ke jantungmu, apa yangterjadi Kyunnie?"

"..." Kyuhyun bungkam. Tentu saja ia tak perlumenjawabnya, ia yakin Siwon sangat tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika pisau itumenembus jantungnya.

Dan Kyuhyun juga yakin bahwa Siwon tahu ia hanyamempunyai satu jantung. Jika jantungnya sudah tidak bekerja lagi, maka otomatisnyawanya akan segera menghilang dari dunia yang kejam ini.

Ia mulai menekan pisau itu agar menyentuh jantungKyuhyun. Namun ia menarik pisau itu kembali sebelum berhasil menyentuh jantungKyuhyun.

"AKH! HYUNG GEUMANHAE!"

.

.

.

Lima menit.

Sudah lima menit ia melakukan hal yang sama berulangkali.

Sedikit menusukkan mata pisaunya tepat di jantungKyuhyun, namun mengeluarkannya kembali sebelum mencapai jantung Kyuhyun.

"Hyung...Siwon...Hyung..." panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

"Heum? Waeyo Kyunnie-chagi?" Siwon bertanya dan menatapKyuhyun dengan biasa dan santai, seakan tidak ada hal apapun yang sedangterjadi.

"A..aku mohon...biarkan aku ma...mati...jangan siksa aku...seperti i...ini." lirih Kyuhyun.

Siwon terperangah sebentar. Sedetik kemudian ia kembalimenyunggingkan seringaiannya.

"Arraseo, arraseo. Aku akan membuatmu kembali bersamacalon tunanganmu itu, Kyunnie."

Siwon menancapkan pisau yang dipegangnya itu tepat kejantung Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

"AAAKH!"

"..." Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dalam.

"Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun. Mianhae." Perlahan bulir air matajatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Ia menarik kembali pisau itu. Menyisakan darah yangmengalir sangat deras dari dada Kyuhyun.

Perlahan ia memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa namja yang sangatdicintainya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 _You're not abad girl you're not a bad girl  
Nal wihan nunmul geu nunmul geodwo  
Geu aega dachyeo na ttaeme dachyeo  
Geureoni chamgo tto chamaya hae_

 _ **You're not a bad girl, You're not a bad girl  
The tears shed for me, put those tears away  
She will be hurt, hurt because of me, so I need to hold it in**_

Di sebuah ruangan yang tampak kumuh dan lembab –walaupunsebenarnya ruangan itu kamar mewah- terlihat seorang namja tampan dudukmemandangi sesosok tubuh yang terbaring tak berdaya dihadapannya.

Sosok itu –sengaja- di tidurkan diatas tempat tidur kecilyang terasa sangat empuk dengan seprai putih bergambar kuda dan kura-kura.

Sosok itu memakai gaun panjang –dan seksi- berwarna merahseperti bunga mawar merah.

Perlahan Siwon -namja tampan itu- mengulurkan tangannyauntuk menggenggam jemari dingin Kyuhyun –sosok dihadapannya-.

"Saranghae MY Kyunnie. Saranghae yeongwonhi. Denganbegini kau selamanya bersama denganku, bukan? Kita akan mati bersama tenang saja. Ada aku disini. Jadi semuanya aman, chagiya." Ujar Siwonsambil mengecup punggung tangan Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

Kemudian ia membaringkan tubuhnya –yang semakin harisemakin kurus- itu disamping Kyuhyun dan ikut terlelap bersama Kyuhyun –atauhanya ia yang terlelap-.

Yah, setelah kejadian lima bulan lalu ia terus mengurungdirinya di kamar yang ada di rumah besarnya bersama Kyuhyun.

Mungkin perkataan Kyuhyun saat itu benar. Kejiwaannyasudah terganggu. Namun kini ia sudah lebih dari seorang psyco. Ia bahkanterlihat gila dengan wajah dan pakaian berantakan seperti itu. Belum lagi limabulan tanpa makan, minum dan mandi membuatnya terlihat semakin kacau.

Namun dengan ini Siwon bahagia. Bahagia bersama namjayang sangat dicintainya selamanya.

Yah, cinta memang seperti itu, bukan?

Cinta itu buta. Cinta itu bodoh. Cinta itu itu kadang terasa manis, namun lebih sering terasa pahit.

Dan lima buah huruf ini yang membuat Siwon kehilanganakal sehatnya.

C.I.N.T.A.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

END

 _Done~_

Mohon Review nya…

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Wanna like dan comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

 _ **GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90**_ _ **ͦ**_ _ *****_

 _ **Salam hangat yeosaeng nya Kyuhyun dan Taehyung noona nya Jungkook.**_

 _ **Han EunKyo**_


End file.
